


Must Be Something Strange

by lovablegeek (allfireburns)



Category: Rent
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, Multi, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/lovablegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April doesn't quite look like herself now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Something Strange

She looks strange, almost otherworldly, and nothing like herself - more like some fae spirit from a land men can't find. April would enjoy that comparison, Mark thinks, but she's pale and cold and couldn't hear the words if they ever made it past his lips.

He stares at her silently for minutes on end. He knows what dead people look like, has seen family members at wakes, knows they _never_ look like themselves, but it's never been someone he's loved, kissed, made love to...

He notices Roger's shivering, at his side, and puts a hand on his arm to pull him away, tearing his eyes from the strange, still, ethereal creature that used to be April. Roger's still staring over his shoulder as they walk away.


End file.
